


don't let them take advantage of you

by georgiehensley



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Jealous Mike, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Unrequited, oblivious ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mini hooker!ryan/pimp!mike au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let them take advantage of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au that really needs to exist, so i wrote a little something. while real life mike is obviously younger, you know this au could only work with ryan being the younger one who's doing this to make a quick buck, meanwhile mike's become highly successful in this business and lowkey has feelings for ryan. (or, well, cares about him. i never implied that he's in love yet. *winks*)
> 
> also, i imagine the other prostitutes in this - brothel, i guess? - to be other male (or female too, for that matter) swimmers. just mentioned for some added world-building.

“you going to that guy’s house again tonight?” michael asks, eyebrow raised in subtle curiosity as he watches ryan slip a condom and small bottle of lube in his pockets.

“yeah, he pays a lot, and his place is really nice.” ryan says with childlike enthusiasm, a light in his eyes that michael hardly ever sees from the other boys who work for him.

“that’s good.” michael says with a faux sense of calmness, while he actually seethes inside. ryan smiles at him, just barely, seeming so shy and young that michael momentarily worries about how other men must take advantage of him.

“yeah. i should get going.” ryan says, beginning to head out the door.

“please, call me michael.” michael says. “i’m not strictly your boss here.”

“okay,” ryan says, ever so clueless. “michael.”


End file.
